Forgotten
by IslaTheIcePrincess
Summary: Blossomspots and Breezestep are sisters. Blossomspots is popular while Breezestep is ignored. Blossomspots wants to escape it all and Breezestep wants to be popular. When Blossomspots disappears, Breezestep is determined to find her... but will Blossomspots still be the same? (adopted from Leafsplash-of-ThunderClan)
1. Allegiances

**Hi guys! This is my new story adopted from Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan.**

Allegiances

WindClan

Leader:

Graystar- dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy:

Swiftfoot- black and white tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat:

Bluewhisker- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice, Goldendawn)

Warriors:

Reedleaf- dark ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes

Echostorm- bright gray she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice, Dustpaw)

Stonewhisker- gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

(Apprentice, Willowpaw)

Dawnshine- cream coloured she-cat with white underbelly and paws and green eyes

Flamepelt- ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice, Brightpaw)

Mistpelt- pale gray tom with pale blue eyes

Bumbleflight- gray tabby tom with green eyes

Cloudwillow- white she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice, Snowpaw)

Ferretfur- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Cinderspots- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Graystar's kits: Blossomkit (tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes) and Breezekit (pale gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Cloverleaf- pale gray she-cat with green eyes, expecting Mistpelt's kits

Briarwind- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother to Stonewhisker's kits: Lilykit (bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes), Duckkit (pale orange tabby tom with amber eyes) and Emberkit (pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Apprentices:

Goldendawn- golden she-cat with bright amber eyes, medicine cat apprentice

Dustpaw- pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Willowpaw- pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Brightpaw- ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Snowpaw- white tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Yellowflower- ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Rowanflight- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Mistyfur- gray she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Prolouge

A dark gray she-cat was lying in a cozy nest with two kits suckling from her belly. A dark gray tabby tom was sitting next to her, purring.

-What should we call them?- the dark gray queen asked.

-The tortoiseshell she-cat should be Blossomkit- the tom answered. –And the pale gray she-cat should be...- he stopped, thinking for a suitable name for the gray she-kit.

-Breezekit- the queen said. –I'd like to name her Breezekit.-

-That's a wonderful name, Cinderspots- the tom purred.

Cinderspots licked the Breezekit, who mewled in protest.

-You should go get some sleep, Graystar- she told the tom. –After all, you are our Clan leader. We'll be okay.-

Graystar nodded and, with one last glance at his mate and kits, turned away and walked out of the nursery.

Cinderspots curled her tail around her kits.

_You'll be great wariors,_ she thought befor falling asleep. _Both of you._

* * *

Three cats gathered around a pool.

-The life of those kits won't be easy- a black she-cat murmured.

-I know- a brown tabby tom agreed. –But they will have to stay strong. For each other's sake.-

-I still say this is ridiculous- a blue-gray she-cat hissed. –We don't know what will happen or how it will happen! All we know is-

-Hush!- the black she-cat hissed. –You never know who is listening.-

-Don't tell me to shut up, Willowleaf!- the blue-gray she-cat snapped. –It's not a big deal and we shouldn't make it a big deal! These kits deserve a chance to live a normal life! We shouldn't bother them by some stupid prophecy that might even come true!-

-How can you say that, Mistywater? I don't want for the kits to live such life, either! But we are not the ones who decide what is going to happen.-

-Willowleaf is right- the brown tabby put in. –Mistywater, we all want for your son's kits to live a normal life. But sadly, it's not possible.-

Mistywater hung her head. –I know- she murmured sadly. –And that's what angers me the most. I refused to believe the prophecy is true.-

-Their life might start hard, but they will be rememered forever- the tom comforted her.

-Birchstar's right- Willowleaf meowed. –Blossomkit and Breezekit will be remembered forever.-


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Blossomkit! Blossomkit, do you wanna play with us?- Breezekit heard Emberkit's voice. She blinked.

-Hey, Emberkit!- she called. Emberkit turned around. –What?- she snapped.

-Can I play with you, too?- she asked.

-I guess you could- Emberkit muttered. –But I have to check if Lilykit wants to play with you, too.-

Breezekit rolled her eyes. Emberkit was just looking for an excuse to forget about Breezekit. _As everyone,_ Breezekit thought. _Because I'm not as awsome as my sister is. Why is she so special, anyways?_

-Come on, Emberkit- Blossomkit meowed. – You know Lilykit doesn't even care whom she plays with.-

-Fine- Emberkit sighed. –But if she keeps us down, it's your fault.-

_Keep you down?_ Breezekit wanted to hiss. _You're the one who takes the most time!_

_-_She won't- Blossomkit promised. –She's not as slow as you think.-

The three kits padded towards the elders' den, where Lilykit was waiting for them.

-Hey Lilykit- Breezekit meowed.

-Hi Breezekit!- Lilykit said. –Are you gonna join us today?-

She nodded. –Yeah, it's nice to play with you once in a while.-

-Well, about that...- Lilykit bowed her head. –I thought, well... How about we listen to one of Yellowflower's stories? She said she knows a story that she's sure we haven't heard yet!-

-She always says that!- Emberkit snapped. –And usually she's wrong!-

-Hey, everyone makes a mistake once in a while!- Breezekit defended Yellowflower. –And Yellowflower is being really kind by wanting to tell us stories!-

-Well, then, _Sneezekit, _you and Lilykit can go listen to them!- Emberkit snapped. –Me and Blossomkit are going to play with Willowpaw!-

As the two were walking away, she heard Emberkit mutter to her sister: -Are you sure she's your sister? She's not nearly as great as you are!-

_Excuse me, Emberkit, but I'm not so mean to my sister, unlike _you_! _Breezekit bit back the response.

-C'mon- Lilykit meowed, glaring at her sister. –We don't need those two. If they don't want to hear Yellowlower's story, they don't have to.-

They walked into the elders' den. Yellowflower's eyes lit up as she saw the two kits.

-Look who we have here! Lilykit and Breezekit! Came to hear another story, huh?-

Lilykit nodded: -Yes! You said you know a story you're sure we didn't hear!-

-So I did- Yellowflower purred. –Well, this is the story of a battle that happened many, many moons ago.

A long time ago, Dark Forest, the place where the most evil cats go when they die, started rising. They got stronger. They even managed to recruit some Clan cats by!-

-Even WindClan?- Breezekit squealed.

-Even WindClan. Anyways, the Dark Forest's leader, Tigerstar, convinced a few cats from all four cats to join him, telling them they're doing it for the sake of their Clan. But when they finally realized that the Dark Forest was evil, it was too late.-

-So what did they do?- Lilykit asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

-Nothing, really. What could they do? However,a ThuderClan cat named Ivypool, was also in the Dark Forest, but she, however, realised that they are not there to make them stornger for the good of their Clans. She was very brave. She spied on the Dark Forest and knew their battle tactics.-

-Did she tell her leader?-Lilykit asked.

-Later she did. But one day, StarClan made a terrible mistake.-

-But StarClan doesn't make mistakes!- Lilykit exclaimed.

-Stop interrupting her!- Breezekit hissed.

-As I was saying, StarClan made a terrible mistake. They thought if they kept the Clans divided, it will save them. But it only mad things worse: insted concentraiting on who the real enemy should be, the Clans believed that the other Clans were the real enemies. But one day, Firestar, who was ThuderClan's leader at the time, met with the other Clan leaders: Blackstar, ShadowClan leader, Mistystar, RiverClan leader, and Onestar, WindClan leader. No cat knows for sure what happened that day, but the Clans then learned of the Dark Forest. After that, the battle preparations started. The Clans won, but the loss was terible.-

Yellowflower closed her eyes, and the opened them again.

-That battle was the greatest battle in the history of the Clans- she rasped. -It was one of the rare times that all the four Clans united.-

-That was an awsome story!- Lilykit exclaimed.

-Yeah!- Breezekit agreed.

-Breezekit!- Breezekit heard her mother's voice.

-Gotta go- Breezekit apologised.

Cinderspots was standing over by the medicine cat den.

-Where have you been?- she asked. –Blossomkit said you refused to play with her. May I know why?-

-I wanted to hear one of Yellowflower stories!- Breezekit defended herself. –Blossomkit and Emberkit ddin't, so they went to play with Willowpaw!-

-You spend way too much time in the elders' den- Cinderspots sighed. –You should be more like your sister and play with other kits more often.-

_I'm not Blossomkit's copy!_ Breezekit wanted to say. _And it's not like I'm the only one who's in the elders' den all the time!_

-Come on- Cinderspots licked her head. –Go and get something to eat. And ask Blossomkit to join you! She must be starving!-

_If she's starving, then she should come here and get something to eat herself!_ Breezekit bit back the response.

With a sigh, she got up and padded over to the heather bush where she last tim saw Blossomkit.

Blossomkit was still there and, of course, was playing moss-ball with Emberkit.

When Emberkit saw her, Breezekit could tell she was getting annoyed.

-What do you want?- she asked sharply.

-Cinderspots said me and Blossomkit should go get something to eat- Breezekit replied calmly.

-Oh, really?- Emberkit said. –Cinderspots told you to do so? Well, I think you just don't want Blossomkit to play with me!-

-Believe it or not, it's the truth- Breezekit told her.

-What proof do you have, anyways?- Emberkit snapped.

-Emberkit, stop talking nosence and let Blossomkit go with Breezekit. _I've_ heard Cinderspots telling Breezekit to do so!- a deep voice growled.

It was Emberkit's father, Stonewhisker. Stonewhisker loved his daughter, but was known for getting frustrated with her sometimes.

Emberkit turned to stone.

-Oh- she said quietly. –Okay then, Breezekit. Blossomkit can go with you.-

The saddnes and embarrasement in her voice was so stong that Breezekit almost started feeling sorry for her. Emberkit always wanted to please her father, and she hated when he was angry with her.

Stonewhisker must've noticed how unhappy his daughter is, so his gaze softened.

-Come on- he comforted her. –Briarwind said that Dustpaw caught a juicy rabbit that he gave her for you and your sibings. You don't want to miss that, do you?-

Emberkit's eyes lit up. With a squeal she padded after her father.

-Come one- Breekit said. –Let's go find something to eat.-

**So how did you like this chapter? Sorry that it's so short. Btw, who's your favourite character so far? Mine's Lilykit.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. School's been crazy these day. Oh well. Two more weeks and I'll be free!**

**Winxclubfan1- If you want you can sumbit names and descriptions for Briarwind's kits.**

Chapter 2

Breezekit was excited. It was her and Blossomkit's apprentice ceremony! Cinderspots seemed even more excited than the two kits. Four moons have passed since the incident with Emberkit- Ember_paw_ now. She, Lilypaw and Duckpaw became apprentices a moon and a half ago. And Emberpaw was constantly bragging about it. She knew Breezekit would get annoyed, which was why she was doing it. Breezekit sighed. The only time when Emberpaw kept her mouth shut was when her mentor, Cloudwillow, told her that she will be confidened in the camp for a moon unless she shuts up.

-Breezekit, look at your fur!- Cinderspots fussed. –Why can't you keep it clean like Blossomkit does?-

_Blossomkit wouldn't get her fur dirty even if her life depended on it! _Breezekit thought bitterly.

-Let all cats young enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Great Rock for a Clan meeting!- Graystar called.

The cats gathered. Breezekit saw Blossomkit's eyes shinnig with excitement.

-Today, two of our kits have reached six moons and are ready to become apprentices. Blossomkit, Breezekit, please step forward.-

The two she-cats came closer to Graystar. Breezekit noticed he looked just as happy as they were.

-Blossomkit, you will be know as mentor shall be Swiftfoot.-

_She got the deputy as her mentor!_ Breezekit thought. _Will I got a good mentor, too?_

-Breezekit, you will be known as Breezepaw. Your mentor shall be Reedleaf.-

_Reedleaf? I heard she's the strictest mentor in the Clan!_ Breezepaw thought.

She padded over to Reedleaf and touched noses with her.

-I'll be the best apprentice ever- she promised.

-I hope so- Reedleaf purred.

-Meeting dismised!- Graystar said.

-Congratulations!- Emberpaw walked to Blossomkit. –You have the deputy as your mentor!-

She turned her gaze to Breezepaw. Her eyes became cold.

-I'm surprised Graystar made _you_ an apprentice- she sneered. –You shouldn't be one!-

Cloudwillow looked outraged. –If I hear you saying that one more time, Emberpaw- she warned.

-You'll be cleaning the elders den for a moon!-

-But Sneezekit shouldn't be an apprentice!- Emberkit meowed stubbornly.

-Go to the elders' den and stay there until the next full moon.-

-But-

-Go!- Cloudwillow hissed at her apprentice.

Muttering, Emberpaw padded of in the direction of elders' den.

-Well, now that that incident is over, how about we go explore the territory?-Reedleaf asked. –That is, if you agree, Swiftfoot.-

-Sure- he answered.

-This here- Swiftfoot pointed with his tail towards a forest. –Is the border with ThunderClan. Unlike us, they live in woods and hunt forest prey.-

-If you ask me, they can- Reedleaf spat. –I don't know how can they prefer those fat squirrels and those birds full of feathers over a juicy rabbit. But as long as they don't cross the border, I'm fine with it.-

Swiftfoot sniffed the air. –I think a border patrol's coming. Blossompaw, Breezepaw, remember not to provoke them.-

A few moments later four cats appeared at the border.

-Hello, Swiftfoot- one of them, a black tom, nodded.

-Hello, Blackstorm- Swiftfoot replied coldly. –We've just been showing our border to the new apprentices. We haven't crossed it.-

-I can see that- Blackstorm growled. –Keep it that way.-

With one last glare, he turned and paddad deeper in ThunderClan territory.

-Who was that?- Blossompaw whispered to Swiftfoot.

-That was ThunderClan's deputy, Blackstorm- he replied. –Don't let him scare you.-

-I wasn't scared!- Blossompaw meowed quickly. –I just wanted to know who he is!-

-Of course you weren't- Swiftfoot purred.

-I wasn't scared either- Breezepaw put in.

-Please!- Blossompaw joked. –Your whiskers were shaking!-

-They were not!-

-Now, now- Swiftfoot put in. –Breezepaw, don't start a fight with your sister.-

-But she- Breezepaw started.

-Swiftfoot, Blossompaw started it- Reedleaf came in Breezepaw's defense.

Swiftfoot rolled his eyes. –Let's just continue to explore the territory, okay?-

_Oh, sure. You can't stand anyone saying anything against your _perfect_ apprentice, can you? _Breezepaw thought.

She sighed. _Well, at least Reedleaf hasn't caught Blossompawcough. Yet._

When they returned to the camp, Cinderspots, who had just returned from a hunting patrol, hurried towards her daughters.

-How was your first day as an apprentice?- she asked Blossompaw.

_What about me?!_, Breezepaw wanted to scream.

-It was great!- Blossompaw said excitedly. –We saw the border with ThunderClan, and then...-

Breezepaw rolled her eyes as Blossompaw continued to speak. She was about to walk away when she heard the voice of Goldendawn, the medicine cat apprentice:

-Wanna share a rabbit with me?- she asked.

Surprised, Breezepaw nodded and padded after Goldendawn.

-So, how was your day?- Goldendawn asked while they were eating.

Breezepaw gulped. –It was okay, I guess- she mumbled.

-What happened?- Goldendawn asked.

-It's Blossompaw!- Breezepaw blutered out. –She was teasing me, and when I stood up to her, Swiftfoot warned me not to pick a fight with her!-

Goldendawn gave her a sympathetic look. –Don't worry. Blossompaw was just joking, and S wiftfoot would

rather eat a snake than confess that his apprentice did something wrong.-

Altough Goldendawn's words made her a bit happier, Breezepaw still wasn't convinced that

Swiftfoot would do that for any apprentice.

-Blossompaw just enjoyes the popularity she's been getting- Goldendawn meowed. –If you ignore her teasing, I'm sure she'll stop sooner or later.-

_I hope so_, Breezepaw thought.

-Well, thanks for sharing that rabbit with me- she said.

-No problem- Goldendawn replied.

Breezepaw padded of in the direction of the apprentices' den.

-Hey there, Sneezekit- a voice snarled. Breezepaw sighed. Emberpaw. Again.

-What do you want?- she snapped. –Mind your own buissnes and leave me alone!-

Emberpaw stopped, obviously surprised by that reaction.

Breezpaw held her head high and looked arouind for Lilypaw. She was curled up in her nest in the very corner.

-Hey- Breezepaw greeted her. –Is this nest taken?-

Lilypaw bilnked. –Not anymore. It used to be Willowpaw's, but she moved closer to the middle of the den, where Blossompaw's nest is.-

Breezepaw snorted. _Surprise, surprise. _

She fell asleep.

**Sorry for the crappy ending. I couldn't think of anything better.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Feather That Falls From Dove – Sorry, I got used to do so 'cuz in most of the books that I read dashes are used as qoutation marks. **

**Winxclubfan1- Thanks for the OC!**

**Brightcloud0915- Thanks for the OC!**

Chapter 3

It's been a moon since Breezepaw became an apprentice. Not much hings happened since then.

Cloverleaf has given birth to three healthy kits: Rosekit, pinkish-cream she-cat with amber eyes, Adderkit, a light brown she-cat with green eyes, and Foxkit, a dark ginger tom with green eyes. She especially liked Adderkit and the fact that she was always happy and cheerfull.

Dawnshine moved to the nursery, pregnant with Flamepelt's kits.

She and Blossompaw eventually apologized to each other, but it Blossompaw has since barley talked to Breezepaw; she was always around her two best friends, Emberpaw and Willowpaw.

Breezepaw was waiting for Reedleaf near the warriors' den.

The dark ginger she-cat soon soon appeared, with Echostorm and Dustpaw behind her.

''Hi, Breezepaw,'' she meowed. ''We'll be going on a patrol that is going to search our territory near the Twolegplace for kittypets. Yesterday Swiftfoot and Blossompaw found some kittypet scent.''

_Of course. Of course Blossompaw scented them, _Breezepaw thought angrily._ Why does everyone love her so much?_

''Breezepaw? Are you even listening?'' Reedleaf's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

''Sorry, Reedleaf,'' she said, ashamed. ''I got lost in thoughts.''

''Don't let it happen again,'' Reedleaf sniffed. ''As I was saying, we'll split up: it'll be you and Dustpaw and me and Echostorm.''

Breezepaw nodded. ''What do we do if we find one?''

''Chase it away,'' Reedleaf replied. ''And warn it to never come back. Kittypets are pretty fearfull, they'll probably beg you not to hurt them the moment they see you.''

Breezepaw purred with amusement. The group started going in the direction of the territory near the Twolegplace.

* * *

''Do you hear it, too?'' Dustpaw asked, ears prickling.

''Hear what?'' Breezepaw asked.

''That wailing,'' Dustpaw explained. ''I can't hear it well, but it sounds like kits!''

''Kits?'' Breezepaw gasped. What were kits doing out on the cold? It was leaf-fall!

''Come,'' Dustpaw hissed. ''I think I can tell where they are.''

She nodded and padded after Dustpaw. Suddenly, she heard the wailing too.

''Over there!'' Dustpaw yowled and pointed at a large stone, close to the edge of the WindClan territory.

He started running. He looked behind the rock, and his expression turned to pure horror.

''What is it?'' Breezepaw asked, slightly scared of what could've made Dustpaw so horrified.

She gasped; there were two little kits, likley not less than a day old. They were trying to suckle at the belly of a dead she-cat –most likley their mother. Around them was a pool of blood; it wasn't hard to guess how did the she-cat die. Breezepaw had heard the stories of how she-cats could die if they started kitting too early.

''Quick!'' she hissed to Dustpaw. ''Find Reedleaf and Echostorm! I'll try to get them warm until they you find them!''

He nodded and ran of. Reedleaf and Echostorm showed up soon after that, looking very confused.

''Dustpaw told us what happened,'' Reedleaf said. ''We've gotta get them to the camp, quickly!''

Everyone looked surprised when the four cats entered the camp, two of them carrying kits.

''Whose kits are those? They're not WindClan's!'' they were whispering.

Bluewhisker padded out of her den and sniffed the two kits.

''Will they survive?'' Breezepaw asked, scared of the answer.

''I'm not sure. They're pretty weak. We need to get a queen to take care of them,'' she answered.

They padded into the nursery. Dawnshine and Cloverleaf looked up, surprised to see Reedleaf and Echostorm carrying two weak, young kits.

''Dawnshine, Breezepaw and Dustpaw found these two kits at the edge of our territory. Their mother was dead. Will you take care of them?''

Dawnshine looked as tough she was about to say no, but her gaze softened as she saw two helpless kits.

''Of course,'' she murmured. The kits started suckling from her belly, letting out tiny purrs.

''Look, Rosekit!'' Adderkit squealed. ''New denmates! Breezepaw and Dustpaw found them!''

''Hush, Adderkit!'' Cloverleaf snapped. ''Don't disturb them. They're still very young. You won't be able to play with them so soon.''

''Come,'' Reedleaf whispered to Breezepaw. ''Graystar wants to see us.''

**Ta-dah! A new chapter! Sorry that it's so short. Poor kits! What will happen to them? The only way to find out is to review! Also, I need names for them- one is a silver tabby she-cat and the other is a dark gray tom.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Haven't updated in ages! So sorry guys :(**

**Wow, I got so many suggestions for the kits' names, it was so hard to pick just two. But don't worry, I'll use the other names for some other cats. :)**

Chapter 4

Breezepaw walked out of her father's den and took a deep breath. Graystar decided to keep the kits in WindClan, as they were too young to manage on their own.

But even tough Graystar pretended to be calm, Breezepaw could tell that something was bothering him.

_Perhaps I'm just overreacting?_ Breezepaw wondered. _Maybe Graystar's just worried will the kits survive._

''Hey! Breezepaw!'' she heard a voice. It was Blossompaw. ''Wanna share a rabbit with me?'' she asked.

''Um... sure,'' Breezepaw replied, surprised. Blossompaw would never share prey with her. She was too popular for that.

She followed her sister to the fresh-kill pile, still feeling uncertain.

After they've eaten the rabbit, Blossompaw asked: ''Why are they like that?''

''Who's like what?'' Breezepaw meowed, surprised. _Is Blossompaw going crazy or what?_

''Everyone just keeps praising me,'' Blossompaw explained. ''Why? Most of the times I do just ordinary Clan stuff.'' She looked down at her paws.

''How am I supposed to know?'' Breezepaw asked, annoyed.

''But I don't want all that attention!'' Blossompaw complained. ''It's like they think I'm a gift to the Clans! All I wanna be is a normal apprentice!'' She angrily unsheated her claws. Her eyes were blazing.

Breezepaw was taken aback by this reaction. _How can she _not_ like the attention they give her? I'd do almost anything to have that!_

''I'm sorry, but I don't know how to help you,'' she replied, surprised by the coldness of her own voice. Without waiting for Blossompaw's reply, she walked away.

It's been a few days since the kits' have been found. Dawnshine had named them Ivykit and Rainkit. Her kits, Nightkit and Cedarkit, were born not long after that, and altough Dawnshine loved and protected all four kits, she looked more than a little tired.

Ivykit and Rainkit were both still weak, but Bluewhisker was more optimistic about them surviving.

''Breezepaw!'' she heard her mentor calling.

''Yes, Reedleaf?'' she asked.

Reedleaf took a deep breath and began: ''I know you haven't been yourself since- well, you know when.''

''I'm fi-'' Reedleaf cut her off. ''Don't start with that, please. I've trained too many apprentices to believe that. Now, I know it must be hard for you right now, but we've got to continue with your training. Undrestand?''

''I- yes, Reedleaf, '' Breezepaw muttered. This was no time for challenging Reedleaf.

''Now, we'll join Stonewhisker and Willowpaw on a ThunderClan border patrol,'' Reedleaf meowed. Breezepaw sighed. _Willowpaw. Great. _

Breezepaw was exausthed. Usually border patrols would be exciting, because it would be a chance for Breezepaw to see cats from other Clans. This time, they haven't even ran into a mouse, let alone a cat. Plus, there was Willowpaw who only ever talked about how handsome Snowpaw- Snow_claw_ now, was. She was _so annoying._ Breezepaw was surprised that she managed to survive an entire patrol with her.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard Graystar yowl.

_Clan meeting? _Now_? It better be something important._

In the middle of the camp, there were three cats that hadn't belonged to WindClan: a muscular gray-tabby tom, a long-furred cream-coloured she-cat and a slender white she-cat.

''Who in the name of StarClan are _they?_'' she hissed to Blossompaw.

''I don't know. Flamepelt's patrol found them in our territory. They asked to see our leader,'' Blossompaw hissed back.

Graystar jumped of the Tallrock and came closer to the strangers. He looked calm, but Breezepaw noticed that he was struggling to keep his fur flat.

''What do you want?'' he growled.

The muscular tabby bristled, but it was the older she-cat who spoke.

''My name is Lilly. That's Mitch-'' she pointed at the tabby,''- and that's Diamond. We've come to ask you if you've seen Clara.''

''There is no cat named Clara here,'' Graystar answered, his voice cold as ice. ''If she were here, she'd have a Clan name.''

''Don't play dumb with me,'' Mitch hissed. Breezepaw flinched. This cat scared her. ''I know you've stolen her. I know! She went for walks near your 'territory' often. That's the only possible solution! Where are you hiding her?!''

''Mitch, be quiet!'' Lilly hissed. ''I'm sorry about Mitch,'' she apologized to Graystar. ''Clara was his mate and she was expecting his kits. She was a light gray she-cat with sleek fur and green eyes. Have you seen her, perhaps?''

Breezepaw froze: that sounded like the she-cat the found dead with two kits!_ How is Graystar going to tell them that?_

''We haven't seen this 'Clara' you're talking about,'' Graystar replied. His eyes were as cold as his voice, but there was also a flicker of worry in them

''You're lying,'' Mitch growled. ''If I find out you've hurt her, I'll-''

''Mitch, quiet!'' Lilly hissed. ''If they say they haven't seen her, then they haven't seen her. Why would they lie? Let's go.'' To Graystar she added: ''If you see her, please tell us. You know where to find us.''

Graystar nodded. ''My deputy shall escort you.''

Mitch seemed like he was going to protest, but before he could say anything, Lilly answered: ''Alright. Goodbye, Clan cats.''

After that strange cats left, Breezepaw went to her father's den.

''Father?'' she called. ''Can-can I ask you something?''

Graystar looked over his shoulder. He purred when he saw his daughter.

''Of course,'' he purred. He licked her ear.

''Well, I was wondering... why didn't you tell those cats that we found that-that dead cat they were looking for?''

Graystar sighed. ''It's... complicated.''

''But they deserved to know about her and the kits,'' Breezepaw persisted. ''Why didn't you tell them?''

''Look, these cats... this wasn't the first time they came here,'' Graystar meowed. ''Back when I was still a deputy, a few of them came to our territory and asked if we've seen a silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes named Galina. We haven't seen her, and we told them so. A few days, a ThunderClan warrior burst into our camp and begged up for help. He said that the rouges have attacked their camp.''

Breezepaw gasped. ''But-but why?''

Graystar cleared his throat. ''ThunderClan has found Galina dead, near their territory. She drowned in a river. The rouges visited them not long after they visited us, and ThunderClan told them what they knew. The rouges believed that ThunderClan killed her, and swore that they'll avenge her death.''

''But that's ridiculous!'' Breezepaw exclaimed. ''Why would ThunderClan kill her? I thought they love loners and rouges and kittypets?''

Graystar purred, amused. ''Yes, they do. But that's not the point. These cats only care about revenge. They refused to believe that Galina drowned, even tough it was obvious that no cat coud've killed her, since there were no claw marks or bite marks.''

''But why?'' Breezepaw asked. ''If it was obvious, why didn't they believe she drowned?''

Graystar shrugged. ''That is a mystery to me as well as to you. Who knows? Perhaps a lot of them died mysteriously, perhaps they're just very suspicious. Either way, they must not know that we found this Clara dead on our teritorry. I'm going to double our patrols near the Twolegplace, just in case. I wouldn't be surprised if they'll sniff around some more.''

Breezepaw nodded. ''But, er...'' She hesitated.

''Yes?'' Graystar encouraged her. ''What is it?''

Breezepaw took a deep breath. ''What about the kits? Will we tell them about their herritage?''

Graystar paused. ''No. We will raise them like they are pure WindClan.''

''They deserve to know,'' Breezepaw said.

Graystar sighed. ''I'm sorry, Breezepaw, but I have to put my Clan first. When you're older, you'll understand. Now excuse me, I have to go on a hunting patrol.''

He nodded and walked out of his den as quickly as a fox. Breezepaw sighed. Sometimes she felt so useless.

''Breezepaw! Where were you?'' a voice behind her growled. ''And where is your mentor?''

Breezepaw froze; it was Swiftfoot, the deputy.

''I-I was just talking to Graystar,'' she stammered. ''About those rouges.''

''They're none of your concerns,'' Swiftfoot growled. ''Now, go to the hunting patrol with Emberpaw and Snowclaw.''

''But-''

''Now!'' Swiftfoot hissed.

Breezepaw sighed. _Great. Now not only is the deputy mad at me, but I have to go on a patrol with Emberpaw!_

Emberpaw and Snowclaw were standing by the warriors' den, Emberpaw washing herself. When she noticed that Breezepaw was coming towards her and Snowclaw, she sneered.

''Oh, I don't have to go to a patrol with _you_, do I?''

''Emberpaw, be quiet,'' Snowclaw ordered.

"Yes, Snowclaw," she purred. She looked back at Breezepaw and snorted. "Sneezepaw," she hissed at her.

When they've reached the ThunderClan border, Snwoclaw began: "Now, I'll go look for rabbits a little further there.'' He pointed with his tail towards little hill close to the stream. ''You two try to find here. And if either of you even dares to cross the border,'' he hissed. "I'll rip off your pelts."

Emberpaw rolled her eyes and said: "Sure, whatever you say." After Snowclaw left, she turned to Breezepaw. "Listen, I'll look for somethinga little closer by the stream. You go over there.''

''But Snowclaw said-'' Breezepaw began.

"I don't care what he said! He's not the boss of me!" she hissed. " You do whatever you wanna do; just don't get in my way."

With that, she turned away, her tail high in the air.

Breezepaw sighed and turned in the opposite direction, smelling the air for rabbits. When she finaly cought a scent, it led her to a hole, likley the rabbit's home. She stood by the entrance, downwind so the rabbit couldn't smell her, waiting for the rabbit to finaly get out of it's hole. Finaly, the rabbit peeked out and sniffed the air. Before it could react, Breezepaw jumped at it, killing him by ripping it's soft belly. It was dead.

Breezepaw felt proud of catching the rabbit, and just as she was about to bury it, she heard a scream.

''Help! Someone help! I'm drowning!''

It was Emberpaw.

**Dun dun dun! Will Emberpaw survive?**


	7. Chapter 5

**So yeah… I kinda did not update for like, over 7 months, heh… I'm so sorry! It's just that I had little time to write and was giving it to DaMLS, and I had a bit of a writers' block. But that's okay, I'll try to update this more often.**

Chapter 5

Without thinking, Breezepaw jumped in the water. Emberpaw was her enemy, but Breezepaw knew she couldn't let any cat, let alone her Clanmate, to die like this; in the cold, swift river.

She heard a cat yelling, probably Snowclaw. But it was to late; she was already underwater, trying to locate Emberpaw. She felt something that felt like fur under her paws; she opened her eyes and, sure enough, it was Emberpaw. She tried to grab her scruff, but it was useless, Emberpaw was moving to much and was quickly sinking to the bottom.

Breezepaw started to panic; she hadn't realized that the stream was this deep and she was slowly running out of air. Just as she had thought she was going to drown, she felt someone's paws wrapped around herself. The cat was much bigger than herself and was able to push both of them up from the bottom, and soon they were both out of the water, cold, but alive.

Breezpaw gasped for air. It was so good to feel the wind on her whiskers again, even if it was freezing. Another cat soon also burst out from the ater, holding Emberpaw's scruff in her jaws.

„Is she okay?" Breezepaw heard a scared mew. She turned around to see Emberpaw's mother, Briarwind. The tabby rushed to her daughter's side, licking her wet pelt. Next to them Ferretfur, who was shaking water out of his fur.

„I think so," he replied. „We saved her and Breezepaw just in time. We better get them both to camp soon, tough. It's

_He must've been the one who saved Emberpaw_, Breezepaw thought. Suddenly she felt a harsh tongue licking her fur the wrong way. She turned her head around and saw it was Reedleaf. Her usual sleek dark ginger pelt now looked black because of the water.

„Reedleaf," Breezepaw coughed.

„Don't you Reedleaf me!" her mentor hissed. „What in the name of StarClan were you thinking? You could've drowned!"

„I-I wanted to help Emberpaw," Breezepaw muttered. „I couldn't just leave her there."

„You could've gone for help!" Reedleaf snapped. She sighed. „Look, Breezepaw, I know you meant well, but you should've left this to us who are more experienced with these situations. You're still an apprentice, and you don't even know how to swim."

Breezepaw wanted to snap at her, but she managed to keep her mouth shut. _Hello, I just jumped into a freezing cold stream to save a Clanmate! Can't they even compliment my bravery?_

„What you did was foolish," Reedleaf continued. „But also brave. It was a stupid thing to do, but you did risk your life to try and save a Clanmate, so I guess your bravery was impressive."

_YOU GUESS?! _Breezepaw wanted to shriek. But she didn't. She stayed quiet and responded: „I'm sorry, Reedleaf. It won't happen again."

„Now wait, this conversation isn't over yet," Reedleaf growled.

„I'm sorry to interrupt your coversation," Briarwind hissed. „But I think that we should bring my daughter and Breezepaw to the camp, to our medicine cat, before they _freeze to death out here_?! I'm not sure if you noticed, but it's almost leaf-bare."

Reedleaf glared at Breezepaw, then sighed: „You're right, we really should bring them back to camp, we really don't want them to catch whitecough."

„Will Emberpaw be okay?" Briarwind asked, anxious.

„I think she should be," Bluewhisker meowed. She glared at the apprentice. „Hopefully the shock was enough to teach her a lesson."

„Bluewhisker!" Briarwind gasped. „How can you talk like that?"

„She had it coming when she refused to listen to Snowclaw…"

„She could've died!"

„But she didn't."

„Is that supposed to be comforting?" Briarwind hissed. „I know what she did was wrong, but she didn't deserve to drown!"

„Of course she didn't. But…"

Breezepaw yawned. She was tired of the two she-cats bickering. Yellowflower had told her that the two were sisters, and they had fights like this since they were kits. Once Briarwind became a warrior and Bluewhisker a full medicine cat, the fights weren't as usual as before; however, they still happened sometimes. Yellowflower told her it was a 'sister thing'.

Breezepaw rolled her eyes. _If being close to my sister means acting like this, than thank StarClan me and Blossompaw aren't close._

„Bluewhisker, can I visit my apprentice now?" Breezepaw heard Reedleaf's voice. She sighed and prepared for even more speeches about how what she did was wrong, she could've died, blah blah blah…

Reedleaf entered the den and sat next to Breezepaw's nest.

For a few minutes, everything was quiet.

„Well," Breezepaw began, feeling awkward. „Aren't you going to start lecturing me?"

Reedleaf looked up and sighed. „No. I won't. If you don't understand what you did wrong, then I won't."

„But I do!" Breezepaw meowed angrily and sprang to her paws. She took a deep breath. „I know that I should've gone for help and not jump in the water when I obviously don't know how to swim and am not strong enough to pull Emberpaw up. I know I could've died because I was stupid, and it won't happen again."

„I would punish you," Reedleaf said, much to Breezepaw's horror. „But I think almost drowning was a punishment enough."

With that, Reedleaf stood up, turned away and walked out of the den.

Breezepaw sighed and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep and forget all about today's events.


End file.
